Naughty meets Pervert
by Azure Arpeggio
Summary: What would be happened if the naughtiest girl meet the most pervert boy? I bet it's more complicated or something. Rate will be changed to M-Back to Business-
1. Chapter 1

**Sky: Don't know what I would create this time but... I'd like to try this.**

**Add: 'This' what?**

**Sky: This (maybe) LEMON YOU SMART-YET-STUPID-JERK!**

**Add: -growls- who do you called stupid?**

**Sky: -groans- forget it.**

**Add: As always, Elsword doesn't own by this damn Author... -whack-**

**Sky: Even this dumbass, he's owned by KoG Studio. -slap-  
**

**Classes:**

**Pervert Badass Team.**

**Elsword: Lord Knight (17)**

**Raven: Blade Master (20)**

**Chung: Iron Paladin (18)**

**Add: Lunatic Pervert -slap- I mean Lunatic Psykher. (17)  
**

**Naughty Big Chested Team.**

**Karis: Void Princess (big chested version Aisha! XD) (16)**

**Elesis: Grand Master (19)**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker (Note: as an ordinary human) (17)**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam (17)**

XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX

**Winter in Elrios...**

Three boys walked at corridor of Hamel palace, discussing something. "Hey Elsword, I heard you're start dating one of four princesses from Sander." Raven start the conversation. He flinched a bit. "Is she hot?" Add interfere their conversation. "Yeah, hotter that Aisha." He muttered. But their chit-chat were interrupted by Chung.

"Yo, father called us." And they're walk heading to Helputt's room. "Oh hey, you all here already. I want to discuss something important to you." Helputt and the others sitting at his room.

"So, what is it father?" Chung asked to Helputt. "You know, Elsword and Chung has their own fiancée and you two, Raven and Add, how long you're gonna wait for it?" Elsword spit out the tea from his mouth. "B-but dad, Karis is just my girlfriend, how could I propose her as my fiancée?" while Chung just blushed. "Elsword, if you didn't propose her, I'll marry you with the princess of Altera."

Elsword just froze to what his father said. While Raven and Add just sweat-dropped. "Hey Add, do you like this girl?" Raven show the picture of ebony haired girl from his smartphone (?). "W-who is she?" Add asked to Raven. "Ara. She's just like Karis, one of the princesses from Sander." And Helputt interrupting Raven and Add.

"Who is Ara?" they both gulped. 'Are you have a sensitive ear old man?' Raven thought. "U-uh... Princess of Sander." Raven stammered by Helputt's existence at side of him. "Tell me, who is the one of you that like this girl?" instantly Raven pointed his finger to Add. "What? Are you kidding me? I don't even know who she is." Add whispered to Raven. "That's because my girlfriend give me her sister's picture to me, and I think you're gonna like her." That earn a face-palm from Add.

"D-dad, I have something to bought at outside, and my wallet left in my room so, I want to get it. Excuse me!" But his step to his room was hold by Helputt. "Are you sure? Your wallet is in your pocket. How many wallets do you have?" he gulped again. 'Shit. I must get away from this place.' Raven gave Elsword, Add and Chung a stare as if he say 'want-to-follow-me-how-to-get-out-from-here'.

XXXxxxxXXX

**Outside the palace...**

"Sis, why we're here?" asked Karis. "Well, proposing our boyfriends of course. What else?" Karis blinked, and then blushed. "B-but sis, I'm not ready for doing this." Elesis sighed. But both girls' conversation was cut by four panted boys. "Raven, you're really fast while running." Said Elsword between his pant. Raven take long breathe and suddenly he saw Elesis stand at front of them with Karis.

"What a coincidence." Raven smiled as he saw Elesis. Both girls just blushed, seeing their boyfriends smiled at them. "Hey Karis, want to go with me?" Elsword asked Karis. "Um..." she nodded. "Oh, time for business. Let's go Elesis!" Raven drag Elesis to go outside Hamel, leaving the frozen yet sweat-dropping Chung and Add. "Huh... I go Chung, tell father we want to get some refreshment." Add sighed and waving his hand at Chung.

Add walked around Hamel with bored face, until he bumped to white hooded person. "Uh... sorry." "N-no, I'm the one who should sorry." He took a glance to the person's face and he saw black hair and orange eyes were glow beneath the white hood. Add gasped a little, and blushed a bit. "A-are you okay?" the person looked at Add. "Um... I'm okay." He looked away. Add know the hooded person he met is Ara. Add faked the cough. "By the way, what's your name?" Ara bowed her head a bit. "My name is Ara Haan, and I'm the princess of Sander." Add nodded, but in his thought, he's screamed. 'Holy El, how lucky I am!'

But unluckily his thought was cut by Hamel's guardian approaching both of them. "Prince Add, who is this girl?" asked one of those guardians. "Don't tell me you're..." she closed her mouth, don't believe what she face is one prince of Hamel. 'Damn it, now my identity is finally revealed. I'd better get outta here.' He cursed the guards in his mind. "Ara, come with me." But Ara rejected to follow Add, but instead she walk closer to him. "So you're Prince of Hamel, Add Seiker? Can I come with you?" she begged to him. "I said who this girl is!?" Demand the guards to Add. "Don't you dare to hurt her or I'll never forgive you! She's the Princess of Sander, so show your respect to her." Said Add with high pitch tone. Immediately the guards bowed at once. "Forgive my rudeness to you." Add close his eyes. "You may leave this place." And the guards leave.

"Say, what brings you here?" Add asked to Ara. "Uh, actually I want to help sis and Karis to propose their boyfriends, but I got stuck in here, and I can't find an exit way." She got tears on her eyes. "Don't worry, I will lead you. But... I heard you're wanna go with me. Are you sure?" she nodded. "Yes."

**At Palace...**

"Add, so you're come back again, except with... a girl?" Helputt shocked, seeing Add bring one girl to his palace. "Oh yeah, she's Ara Haan, the girl I've talk to dad before." Helputt tilted his index finger forward and backward. "Add, how could you meet this cute girl?" Helputt whispered to Add. "I found her at outside of the palace." Add whispered back. Helputt seems shocked. "Add, how lucky you are!" suddenly Helputt grip his shoulder, make Add flinched a bit, followed by Ara. "W-what's happening?" Ara panicked. "Oh, forgive my sudden act Miss Ara. I've never have lucky boy before."

They conversation was interrupted by three couples walked toward them. "Heya, Add. So you're finally found your mate eh?" teased Elsword. That's make Add and Ara blushed. "Hehe... so my little bro has a girlfriend?" Raven grinned widely. "Whoa! Add has a girlfriend~ Add has a girlfriend~" Chung teased him like a child, while the green haired girl known as Rena just sweat-dropped, seeing her fiancé act like a child.

XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX

**Sky: wohooo! Finally complete! XD**

**Add: just this chapter. -w-**

**Sky: oh yeah, I remember now. :3**

**Karis: so you're gimme the class eh?**

**Sky: what? ****Anata no****Mondai desu ka? ****(Is that your problem?) (Sorry if my Japanese was suck.)**

**Rena: why am I didn't have any dialogue yet? QwQ**

**Sky: sorry. -w-**

**Review please~ XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jun: Another chapter...**

**Add: Where's the Author?**

**Jun: Maybe... enjoying his holiday in whole month.**

**Add: What the heck!?**

**-phone ring-**

"**Sky: Sorry Jun, I tried to ask my sister-like friend to take my place, and she's agreed to accompany you."**

**Add: Uh... new host? owo**

**3: Yep. :3**

**Jun: Anyways, Sky Blue Vengeance doesn't own Elsword or this boy. -pointing Add-**

**-w-**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (also known as Dirty Witch! LOL) (17)**

XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX

**In Hamel's Palace...**

**Add's POV**

Happy, that's what I feel since I propose Ara as my fiancée. But now, something is always irritating me. When I try to ask Ara for a date, my brother Chung always interrupt me. Now, I just stay in my room with bored face.

"Heya, Add. What was that face?" that's my twin brother, Elsword. "Ah, nothing." I lied. "C'mon, bro just tell me." I just sighed. "Alright... MY DATE IS ALWAYS FAIL!" I cried loud. "Because of... who?" "Because of Chung..." I mumbled. "Chung..." I heard he grumbled Chung's name. "What's the matter?" I ask him. "I have a plan."

I and Elsword discussed about our plan. "So this is the 'Double Date'?" I asked him. "Just like that." I nodded what Elsword said.

XxXxX

**On Sander's Royal Residence...**

**Normal POV**

"Hey Ara, have you already find your mate?" asked the Queen of Sander. "I'm already have one mother, so don't worry about it again." Ara convince her mother. Then Rena saw Hamel Airship (get this one from My Handsome Commander) landed.

"Ara, look!" Rena exclaimed, seeing two princes show themselves. "Ara, I need to talk about something with you!" he shouted from distance. Ara approach him. "Talking about what?" Add bring his face closer at side of Ara's face. "About our date. Let's have fun tonight." Add smirked. "A-Add, don't talk to me like that." Ara pouted. "Just kidding. I'm not gonna hurt you." Add laughed and pat her hair, while Ara just puffed her cheek.

"By the way, where's Karis?" Elsword asked to Ara. "She's just have some rest in her room. You can visit her." Elsword walked toward Karis's room.

But something's gone wrong. Elsword was kidnapped by strange person with purple hood and teleport him to somewhere at Velder. "Tch... get off me!" he shouted to no one. "Fufufu... you'll never get that bitch again." The purple hooded person lift the hood and revealing the purple pigtails hair and eyes with same tone as the hair.

"What do you want to me Aisha!?" Elsword growled to the girl named Aisha. She lift his chin and seeing his blazing eyes. "Be my boyfriend." She said while showing her wicked smile. "Heh, don't get too confident. I'll never have a date with a filthy bitch like you, till my last breath." Aisha rolled her eyes. "Is that so... then, time to Plan B." she laughed evilly.

XxXxX

**Back to Sander...**

"Hey, where's Elsword?" asked Karis, looking around the residence. "What!? I thought he's with you." Ara glanced to Add. "So, where is he?" there's a silence until Add remembering something. "Shit. He's kidnapped by that bitch again." Add growled. "Who?" Karis asked in worry. "Just follow me." He immediately entered the airship, followed by Ara and Karis. "Where's the destination master?" asked the driver. "Go to Velder and check Elsword's position." Add commanded.

In the ship, Add feel something that always disturb him. He looked outside and surprised seeing Velder and Altera have a war. "What the hell! Stop at this point, NOW!" commanded Add once again. "You two just stay here, got it?" they both nodded. "Okay, see ya." Add fell backward and dive from the ship with his Dynamo. "Ready for the showdown!"

XxXxX

**Somewhere at Velder...**

"Ah! Elsword... your thing are feel so good to me." Aisha moaned as she bounced at top of Elsword. "Let me go!" he groaned and shut his eyes. 'Tch, I can't stand up. I wonder how heavy this whore.' Elsword thought as he keep groaning. The climax was almost happened, but interrupted by Add destroying the gate. "Let Elsword go or you'll regret this!" Add shrieked to Aisha. "Tch, I'll come back again soon." She laughed and disappeared. "FUCK YOU AISHA!" Elsword yelled. "Let's go."

XxXxX

**At Hamel's Airship...**

"Elsword, are you okay?" asked Karis, worried if her fiancé is injured. "I'm okay, see. No need to be worried." But the ship suddenly stopped. "What the... what happened?" asked Elsword while walked to the deck. "T-the Velder's Battle Airship has intercept us!" exclaimed the driver. Add gritted his teeth. "Let me clear the way!" but Elsword placed his hand at Add's shoulder. "Follow me. I wanna show you something." Elsword smirked evilly. Both boys and girls walked to secret room at the ship. "What the hell..." said Add while seeing huge device with blue sphere glowed. "This is my secret project." Elsword setting the next destination, and suddenly a sphere surrounded the airship.

XxXxX

**At Hamel...**

"Huh... that was close." Elsword sighed. "What was that thing?" Add asked to Elsword. "Chronosphere." Elsword smiled. "I can't believe Elsword was so smart!" exclaimed Karis. "So that's why you always gone until evening." Add and Helputt said in unison. "Whoa! Dad, since when are you here?" Elsword jumped. "Never mind. Miss Karis, you may stay at this place. I'm afraid he'll got kidnapped by the princess of Velder again." Helputt suggesting Karis. "Yes milord." "Just call me father." Helputt smiled. "Yes father."

XxXxX

**In the palace...**

"Yo, how was your date?" asked Raven to Add and Elsword. "Fail again because of that bitch kidnapped me." Elsword growled. Raven sighed, and sit at the couch.

"Why she always kidnapping you?" asked Chung. "That's because she want me as her boyfriend. I reject her, but ended with get fucked by her." Elsword grimaced. "If I didn't help him, Aisha will be get pregnant by Elsword." Add said bluntly. "Who's Aisha?" asked Ara to Add. "She's Princess of Velder. You need to keep guard on Elsword or she'll take him away." Elesis come with some tea. "She'll do anything for satisfying herself." Rena put her hands on Karis's shoulder. "Don't worry, as your sister, I'll help you." Rena smiled warmly. "Thanks." Karis smiled back.

Add walked to airship. "Where are you going Add?" asked Elsword. "Because your date was fail, and I'm not, I'll go to Sander for having fun. Let's go Ara!" and they both entered the ship.

XxXxX

**At night in Sander...**

"Add~" Ara whimpered as Add kiss her passionately. "Don't worry, I'll save our fun time later." Add stare her. "Oh, you're so pervert." Ara giggled. They continued their activities until night. "Good night Add." Add pat her hair. "Good night, my beautiful fox." And they both fall into deep slumber.

XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX

**Sky: Already complete.**

**Jun: Where did you go?**

**Sky: Me? Uh... nothing. Just sleep, playing games, reading another Elsword fiction...**

**Add: And?**

**Sky: Wondering your 3****rd**** Class appearance. :3**

**Add: Oh, I'm already forgot it.**

**Review please~ XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky: Another chapter again... ^v^**

**Jun: How fast... OwO**

**Sky: What? -glance-**

**Jun: No, just... feels weird if someone update one story in one day. owo**

**Sky: As long as I have bunch of idea in my goddamn brains, and bunch of free times. :D**

**Jun: Whatever. -_- As always, Sky Blue Vengeance doesn't own Elsword, except me as his OC.**

**-w-**

**Eve: Code: Battle Seraph (She have bunch of emotions this time) (17)**

XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**Somewhere at Altera...**

"Are you sure mistress?" asked the Nasod Maid to another Nasod with silver hair. "Yes, I want him so badly." Said the Nasod staring at the screen, seeing Chung's face passionately. "Soon, you'll be mine... Chung Seiker." She giggled evilly.

XxXxX

**At Hamel's Royal Palace...**

Chung feels uncomfortable, as if someone say his name. "What is it, Chung? You look terrified." Elsword looked at pale face Chung. "A-ah, nothing... really." He stuttered. "Hmm... you sure?" Add narrowed his eyes at Chung. "I said nothing!" Add laughed. "Add, don't tease your older brother you know?" Ara give him a stare. "Sorry. I can't hold myself for doing that." Said Add, still holding his belly that start to ache.

"Looks like someone stalking me." Chung mumbled with horror face, but it can be heard by the others. "Who's stalking you?" asked Rena. Raven sighed. "I bet it's the Queen of Altera Kingdom." All eyes were directed to Raven. "What? I know her for a long time ago, and she's very like Chung." Raven wrapped his hand at Elesis's hips. "Now, we have an enemy Karis." Rena glanced at her younger sister. "Yeah." Answered Karis shortly.

XxXxX

**At Velder's Royal Residence...**

"Sister, please help me!" Aisha pleaded to her sister, Noah. "Holy El, you just succeed kidnapping Elsword last time, but why are you need help again?" Noah sighed. "Succeed in short time. I need another plan!" Aisha pouted. Noah just sighed and pat her hair. "Aisha, every boy is have their ideal type, including Elsword. She choose Karis, not you. There must be something special on her that makes Elsword attracted. You can't take him away like you want." Noah smiled. Aisha just sighed in defeat. 'But I won't surrender to get your heart Elsword. Just wait.' She snickered evilly, while Noah shook her head.

XxXxX

**Back to Hamel...**

Elsword stared whole Hamel lazily. Bored with all things he saw, then Elsword bumped to silver hooded person. "Sorry. Wait... are you..." the hooded person revealing a familiar face for Elsword. "E-EVE!" immediately Eve shut his mouth. "Don't yell my name. Everyone will know who I am." Eve hissed. But because of Eve's deadly hand covering his mouth, Elsword's face began to turn pale. "Oh, forgive me." Elsword gasped for air. "It's okay. What brings you here?" Elsword asked to Eve. "Meet with Chung." Elsword shrugged. "Alright, follow me." And then Elsword and Eve walked to palace.

XxXxX

**At the palace...**

"Yo, where did you go last time?" Chung saw Elsword entered the room. "Yeah, killing some times until meet this girl." He pointed to Eve. Chung just froze seeing his childhood friend standing at the entrance of palace. "Hi, long time no see." Eve waving her hand.

Chung immediately hug Eve. "Eve, I missed you." That makes Eve blushed, while Rena twitched her eyes. "Who is that girl?" asked Rena a bit pissed off. "She's the Nasod Queen, Eve, and also Chung's childhood friend." Then Rena mumbling something that everyone can't hear. Raven and Elesis just sweat-dropped.

"Hey, where's Add?" asked Karis. "I thought he's with us." Elsword looked around. "That pervert... always use bunch of chances for his own fun time." Raven sighed. "Just let him be like that dear. I bet you're same as your little bro." Elesis smiled at Raven. "Oh, so you're think I'm a pervert too, eh?" Raven readied his finger to tickling Elesis. "Wha! Hey Raven, stop~" Elesis began to laugh as Raven keep tickling her. "Get your words back or I won't stop." Tears began to roll down as Elesis keep laughing. "Okay, okay I'll get my word back." Elesis inhales. "Man, that makes my belly start to ache." She rubbed her stomach.

Then suddenly moans can be heard from Add's room. "That pervert, HOW DARE YOU TO FUCK ARA WITHOUT TELLING ME!?" shouted Chung. 'C'mon Chung, just leave us alone!' Add shouted back. "BUT I WANT TO HAVE FUN WITH YOU TOO!" Chung cried. "Hey, I felt something odd from Chung. Is he jealous?" Elsword whispered to Raven. "Dunno." Whispered Raven shortly. "Aw, Chung~ you're already have Rena. Why don't you fuck her instead of 'jealous' to Add." Chung send a glare to Raven. "Jealous you said?" Raven looked away and sighed.

XxXxX

**In Add's room...**

Add thrust his member with 'heartbeat-rhythm-style'. "Add! Keep moving!" she pleaded. Add moaned as he keep moving his hips faster. "Kh... I can't hold it longer!" he grunted, can't hold his cum anymore. As the climax is finally happened, Add pull his member out from her and pour his hot essence on Ara's stomach. "Why are you pour it outside?" Ara pouted. "I don't want you get pregnant early sweetheart, but don't worry, the real fun will be started soon so keep waiting, okay?" he caressing her soft hair. "Promise?" Add nodded. "Promise. Let's go outside." Add wear his clothes back, followed by Ara and cleaning the mess they make.

XxXxX

**Back to where Elsword and the others...**

"Heya, how're your fun time?" Elsword grinned to Add. "Good, or should I say great." Add grinned back. "I can't believe my little bro is so pervert." Raven elbowed him.

"So, my son is already do this without telling the other?" Helputt stand between Raven and Add. "What the... Dad!" Add and Raven jumped aside. "Don't scare me like that father. You just like a ghost." Add frowned. "Sorry. It makes me how pervert I am that time." Helputt remembering his adolescent. 'Father and son are same.' Raven said in his mind. "Whatever you said dad. I go." Elsword walked outside and entering the airship with Karis.

XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX

**Sky: Chapter 3 done!**

**Aisha: Why am I so evil? QwQ**

**Sky: Because you're bitch? -whack-**

**Aisha: I'm not a bitch! T^T**

**Sky: Yeah, yeah whatever you say princess bitch. XD Review please~**

**Aisha: Don't ignore me! QwQ**

**Sky: Shut UP! Wanna crazy or naughty idea? Just PM me and I'll give it free to you. XD**


End file.
